1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luggage, especially travel luggage, and in particular to luggage having a multiple expansion capability to provide, when desired, additional storage space.
2. The Related Art
In the commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,411 B1, there is disclosed an item of expandable luggage of the xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d type that includes an expandable main compartment enclosed within two frame components that move apart when the luggage item is expanded. A highly effective bridge assembly couples the frame components together for linear displacement of the two components towards and away from each other, while providing both easy conversion between the retracted and expanded states and high rigidity to the luggage item in the expanded state. The entire subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,411 B1 is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.
Although the luggage item of U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,411 B1 affords significant advantages over earlier luggage items having variable volumes, there is a need for still further improvements in the provision of expandable-type luggage items.
An object of the present invention is to provide an item of expandable luggage of the xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d type that has a multiple expansion capability. It is, in particular, an object of the invention to provide double expandability, in accordance with which both the main compartment and a front compartment or pocket are expandable to adjust the size and function of the luggage item to fit a variety of itineraries.
The foregoing objects are attained, in accordance with the present invention, by an item of expandable luggage that includes a frame having a first substantially rigid component and a second substantially rigid component, each of which includes a pair of opposite rectangular wall panels and which together with a pair of opposite wall members form the peripheral boundary of a variable volume main compartment and a rectangular area. A peripherally continuous gusset of flexible material is connected between the wall panels and the wall members of the two frame components and provides, when the luggage item is expanded, a portion of the peripheral wall of the main compartment. To that end, adjacent ends of the first and second frame components carry the mating halves of a peripherally continuous zipper which, when undone, permits the gusset to unfold in the forward direction.
The open front end of the second frame component is covered by a flexible front panel which is connected thereto along at least three sides by a zipper for permitting access to the interior of the main compartment. At least one external pocket is carried by the front panel and, in accordance with the invention, includes along at least three sides thereof a second gusset of flexible material. The edges of the front pocket adjoining the second gusset carry the mating halves of a second zipper which, when undone, permits the second gusset to unfold in the forward direction to enlarge the front pocket volume.
In a preferred configuration, the second gusset and the second zipper extend along the entire bottom and substantially the full length of both sides of the front pocket.
One or more support legs may be mounted on the bottom peripheral wall member of the second frame component. The legs move forward with the second frame component to provide greater stability of the luggage against tipping in the expanded state.
Advantageously, a pair of internal tie-down panels is coupled to respective ones of the interior sides of the pair of opposite peripheral wall members of the second frame component. The tie-down panels perform the dual function of holding clothes securely in place in the main compartment, both in the expanded state and the retracted state thereof, and of providing convenient additional storage space.
For still greater versatility of the luggage item, a low-profile clothes hanger bracket adapted to hold both wire hangers and wooden (suit) hangers may be mounted on the rear side of the front panel. This feature allows clothes to be packed directly from the closet.